After the Bath
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: This Mad Dogs & Tigers story describes how Veruca reacted after the Wonka factory tour. Takes place 3 1/2 years before main events of novel. Rated R for strong language, mature crude/sexual humor, violent images, and some male nudity.
1. Chapter 1

**From the desk of the Sharper:**

"**After the Bath"**

**This story, part of the Mad Dogs and Tigers universe, tells what happened to Veruca's parents after their experiences in Mr. Willy Wonka's chocolate factory and immediately after Mr. Henry Salt says that Veruca needs to take a bath after she demands a glass elevator. Unfortunately…. bad things happen to him and to his wife, Angina…**

**It takes place around three and a half years before the main events of the novel (which means Veruca would be around 14).**

**READER ADVISORY WARNING: This fanfic contains strong language, some male nudity, scenes of violence plus some disturbing imagery, and mature sexual/crude humor. Because of the extreme content contained in this story, it is not intended for younger readers beneath the age of 17. It is intended for mature audiences only.**

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and characters created and © by Roald Dahl. **

**Any OCs are © by me, the Sharper**

**Rating: The fanfic is rated R for violent sequences including some disturbing imagery, some male nudity, strong language and mature sexual/crude humor.**

Chapter 1

(_outside the gates of the Wonka Factory) _

Veruca Salt was in total disbelief!

The words of Henry Salt wanting to give her a bath entered into her mind as an insult to injury on top of being covered in garbage after not obtaining a squirrel. The cold wind of winter swirled around the three as they escaped the prying eyes of the watchful media to an empty street void of any people or passers-by.

The look of shock gave way to her anger, "Father, I do not want a bath! I want that glass elevator and I want it now!"

Henry still remained defiant, shouting, "No way, young lady! You are going to get the cleanest bathing of your life being scrubbed from head to toe!"

Her daughter cut him off, still continuing to yell and pointing at her ruined mink coat that was completely covered in five-month old, rotted-out banana peels, "And I want a fucking new mink coat, you ungrateful bastard!"

"You watch your damn tongue, young lady!" Henry barked back, his business suit covered in year-old fruit completely surrounded by fruit flies. "Want me to add lye soap and wash your mouth out?"

"You better shut your fucking mouth, Father, or I swear to God you will ultimately regret it!" Veruca growled, trying to dust off the rotted banana peels.

"Veruca, I swear, that bar of lye soap is going to scrub you clean of your language!" Henry battled back, taking his ruined business coat off.

But she only screamed louder, snarling like an untamed lion and swearing, "You dare defy me, you goddamn motherfucker?"

"Veruca!" Angina Salt snapped, still being covered with the foul stench of dead trout, "how DARE you talk to your father in such an awful matter!"

"Ohh…if it isn't my mother!" Veruca taunted, "my mother who smells worse than a big pile of pig shit!"

"Veruca, that is it!" Henry shouted, having enough of his daughter's foul mouth, "You are going to be grounded for a week and you will be getting 15 baths!"

Veruca gasped then screamed at the top of her lungs, "You fat bastard! Do you realize that you are undermining my authority!"

"Yes I am, you ungrateful child! And you will suffer the consequences for it!" Mr. Salt growled.

The anger from Veruca strangely disappeared and an evil slasher smile replaced it. An evil laugh came out of her mouth.

Mr. Salt noticed the sudden change of tone in her voice. "Veruca? What's so funny?" he asked with an angry tone in his voice, "Do you not realize you are suffering the consequences of your actions?"

Veruca chuckled as her eyes began to turn yellow. "No, you fat piece of shit. It is _you _whom will be suffering the consequences of _your _actions against me!" The garbage around Veruca and her mink coat disappeared right before her parent's eyes. In place of the pink dress that she wore to the factory tour, it was replaced by a black dress with the blood-red numbers 666 on them with a goat's head on top of it.

Once Veruca completed this transformation, she then snapped her fingers. In an instant, around seventy of her strong-armed servants encircled both Henry and Angina.

"Wha….what is the meaning of this?" Angina gasped speechlessly.

Two of the servants opened up the circle so that a possessed Veruca stared face to face with her speechless parents.

Veruca grinned and said with a low demonic growl, "Only two things can bring me to this state, if A) someone calls me a slut in my face or B) in this instance, my parents becoming insubordinate to my holy will!"

"In…in…insubordinate?" Henry stuttered "We are merely trying to discipline you as….."

Veruca snapped her fingers, interrupting her father. One of her servants came from the circle and bowed before the possessed heiress.

"Shall we do anything for you, Holy One?" the servant asked with reverence in his voice.

"Yes, Servant 55, bring me the scroll and point out the clause for my parents' punishment for failing to obey my divine will!" Veruca commanded him.

"It shall be done, O Holy Princess!" Servant 55 replied. He headed on out for a few minutes before returning with a scroll containing all the rules of conduct of Veruca.

"Thanks, my loyal underling!" Veruca grinned as she unfurled the scroll in front of her shocked parents.

Henry then turned to his servants and yelled "Servants, arrest this child so that she'll get a bath!" He then pointed to his child.

But his eyes darted all around the servants. To his surprise, they weren't moving an inch at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mr. Salt looked around and saw that the servants were not moving an inch.

"What is the matter with you damn fools? I order you to give Veruca a bath now!" Henry screamed at the top of his voice, pointing repeatedly to Veruca.

"And make it for a long hour!" Angina added, with a sharp glare to her daughter.

But Veruca continued to laugh, continuing to clutch her scroll, "The servants are not going to listen to you anyways, you fucking fat piece of damn shit! They are completely mine now!"

"And what gives you the right to control these servants?" Henry snapped.

Their daughter, who still had the gold glaring eyes at them, replied with a mere chuckle, "I signed a legal document recently, claiming ownership of the entire servant force over at my mansion. Also, I recently signed another document that grants me, the Divine Princess, custody over you two lowly pieces of horse shit!"

"Ownership of both of us?" Angina gasped, her jaw dropped. "This cannot be possible! You're only fourteen!"

"Oh, but it is!" Veruca grinned, snapping her fingers. One of the servants brought her a legal-binding state document. The peanut heiress unfurled it and showed it to both Henry and Angina.

Henry and Angina were shocked when they read the horrifying truth of their daughter owning them, Veruca's signature on top and the signatures of Also, to make it official, it had been approved by the state government and signed by the state governor.

Veruca then gave the document back to the servant and then said, "Well, now comes the matter of your punishment for insubordination towards me!"

"Why are you doing this to us?" Henry asked speechless before he heard the snapping of fingers coming from his vile daughter.

All of a sudden, two servants revealed handcuffs and shackles. A circle of 15 servants then enclosed upon her two parents.

All Veruca could say was, "It's for to teach the both of you a lesson, you fat lard-ass!" Then, she heard the rapid clicking of the cuffs and shackles and screams of "NO…..NO….NO!" coming from her two parents and smiled.

When the dust settled, both Henry and Angina have their hands cuffed and their feet shackled to a long chain. Their handcuffs were also attached to a stronger chain that connected to the street

"Veruca….stop this!" Angina demanded, her hands being restricted by the shackles.

"No…..this is only the beginning!" Veruca smirked, "Servants, begin the punishments ASAP!" She snapped her fingers again as two more servants came forward, brandishing ball gags. Henry and Angina turned behind them and screamed as loud as they can before the servants, stronger than both of them, restrained their screams with the ball gags on their mouths.

"What are you doing? Stop this immediately!" Henry shouted, but it was reduced to a muffled gag.

"Why would I even stop?" Veruca giggled with a sickening joy. "Let's just say that you will get a 'burning' start to the both of your punishments!"

Both Veruca's mom and dad turned around and saw a muscular, 250-pound servant and pushed them down to a submissive bowing position, their hands and feet touching the cold winter cobblestones of the street.

Veruca giggled with excitement when Servant 55 came up to her.

"O Holy Goddess, shall we begin the torture?" Servant 55 asked her for an approval.

With those glaring yellow eyes and the fluttering of her black Satanic dress against the cold winter wind, she looked at the servant and replied, "No, because it might attract tabloid attention and negative press towards me. Put them to sleep, take them back to the mansion and we'll begin the torture there!"

"It shall be obeyed and so it shall be done, Most Holy Princess!" Servant 55 shouted.

Veruca then added, "Who has the keys to my limousine?"

"I do…." a booming voice echoed in the distance. Both Henry and Angina heard the pounding of feet trembling underneath the cobblestone streets. The sound of the keys also echoed with him.

The circle of servants momentarily broke before the muscular man brought himself into the fray before the circle rejoined itself.

This was Tightlips, the 340-pound muscular head of all of Veruca's servants.

"Your Majesty," Tightlips said with a boom of his voice, and prostrated to Veruca in front of her parents, "I am honored to be in your presence, to what shall I do for you on this day?"

"Hmm…." Veruca thought for a moment, "Tightlips, first, blindfold my parents. Make sure that my servants transport my handcuffed parents, who are nothing more than assholes to me, back to my mansion! I will be in my limousine, enjoying my music, and sipping on diet cola from my champagne glass!"

"It will be done to your Divine Will, O Most Beautiful Princess!" Tightlips echoed her commands. He then instructed Veruca's servants "Now, servants, put blindfolds on them!" Two of the servants bowed to Veruca and then to Tightlips, and then put black-colored blindfolds over their eyes.

"Carry them both to the paddy-wagon!" he thundered.

The seventy servants all prostrated themselves to the peanut heiress and then lifted a handcuffed and blindfolded Henry and Angina up in the air. Both her parents tried to protest as loud as they could but were muffled with the gag balls. Their pleas were hopeless.

Outside, there stood a paddy-wagon ready to transport them. The much-stronger servants tossed Henry first into the wagon, followed by Angina.

"Why are you doing this to me!" he demanded through a muffled voice before the both of them heard footsteps of a masked servant wearing the number 394 on his gray uniform. He had, in both of his hands, tranquilizer darts filled with a blue liquid.

Servant 394 chuckled sadistically to the two adults, "Nighty-night…." He then jabbed the darts into Henry's left leg, followed by Angina's right leg. The blue sleeping agent worked its way into both into their bodies.

With a heavy sigh, both parents lost their strength and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(_6 hours later, at the entrance to Salt Mansion)_

The convoy of around twenty limousines entered the ground of the mansion, which was well guarded with a lot of guard dogs, sentry towers, armed laser snipers, and high-voltage electrical fences. They were traversing along the extremely-long driveway

Veruca was inside her lead limousine, whose interior was filled with extremely expensive items, as she listened to her music. Her cold dead blue eyes returned to normal and her mink coat and pink dress replaced the Satanic black dress she had.

She then heard from a fifties-style speaker inside the limo that could only be recognized as Tightlips' voice.

"Most Sacred Princess, we are at the Home Mansion!" Tightlips replied through the speaker.

"Well, we aren't heading to the Home Mansion!" Veruca replied, "We're going to go to the Prison Mansion instead!"

"The Prison Mansion?" the driver of Veruca's limousine gasped, "O Great Veruca, It makes the Gulag prisons in the Soviet Union look like the Ritz Hotel!"

Veruca turned her head sharply to the driver, "Well, someone has to punish my parents for being insubordinate to me and it certainly isn't you! Just keep on going to the damn Prison Mansion, now!"

"At once, O Great Veruca!" the driver obeyed and drove up to the gates of a stately mansion that looked similar to the much-larger main counterpart of the main house.

She got out of her main limousine and, one by one, around 60 servants came around to Veruca's beck and call from the other limos. They finally reached the paddy wagon where her parents were contained and released the doors. Around 20 of the 60 servants present carried Henry and Angina by their cuffed arms and feet. The both of them were still asleep from the tranquilizer as they were carted up the stairs to the Prison Mansion.

"Can you get him ready?" Veruca demanded to one of the servants carrying her father. He was wearing a red 170 on his gray uniform "Mother is only to be punished lightly, but Father will bear the brunt of it, you understand, Servant 170?"

"It won't be a problem, O Greatest Princess of All Time! Who should be punished first, since you are the judge of them?" Servant 170, who was a 250-pound built in muscle, replied.

Veruca snickered, "Father, definitely! Make sure that he is 'comfortable' in these settings!"

"It won't be a problem, Most Sacred Princess! We'll make sure his punishment fits the crime!"  
Servant 170 replied with an approving grin to his boss.

"Good!" Veruca replied as she bared her teeth for a slasher smile.

The pure evil of Satan was in her eyes against the very parents that bore her when she breathed her first moments on this earth.

* * *

(_2 hours later)_

With the effects of the tranquilizer wearing off, Henry began to awaken his eyes, though he was a bit groggy. He heard a happy and disturbingly gleeful voice echoing through his ears, but was unable to find the source of it.

"Wake up!"

"Who…who is this…." Mr. Salt demanded, breathing heavily from the effects of the tranquilizer wearing off. He tried to move to but he felt the sound of chains rattling. He turned his around and saw that he was facing the floor and chained to his hands and his feet. He looked around his surroundings. Except for one small naked dangling lightbulb shining on the chained Mr. Salt, everything else was covered in shadow and complete darkness.

"Wake up, Father, you sleepyhead!" the voice giggled and a soft meow followed.

"Show yourself!" he screamed, trying to break free of the chains but could not.

A pair of cold ice-blue eyes appeared from the shadows, as well as 20 other pairs of eyes. Out stepping from the shadows came Veruca, stroking her white cat into the light of the single naked lightbulb from the ceiling. Ten of the 20 pairs of eyes came forward, revealing them to be her prisoner servants, meaning that they tend to the needs of the Prison Mansion.

"Veruca…" Henry gasped speechlessly.

"That's right, Daddy!" she smiled, handing her white cat to one of her servants. She skipped merrily around and around her shackled father.

"La-la-la-lee-la-lee-le-la-la!" Veruca sang, skipping along.

"Uhh…" Henry groaned, "Veruca, release me at once!"

The peanut heiress stopped skipping for a moment and growled in anger, "No, you pile of goat shit! You are getting your punishment unless you recant that statement about me getting a bath!"

"And what are you going to do to me if I don't?" Henry asked with anger in his voice.

Veruca's anger faded away to that of a smirk, "Oh, we have ways of making you recant the statement!"

She then clapped her hands. Servant 55 came to her presence once more, but this time, he had a pair of scissors in his hands.

"Servant 55, get your servants to strip away my father's clothing!" Veruca demanded, pointing to the garbage-stained business suit that Henry was still wearing.

"All of it, Your Majesty?" Servant 55 asked.

Veruca added with a sneer, "All of it! And bring me a gas mask, he still stinks like a piece of shit from that garbage disposal!"

"Right away!" Servant 55 replied without hesitation. He went to two other servant much stronger than he was and brought a gas mask to Veruca. She put it on to protect herself from the horrid smell of garbage on Henry's jacket.

The two 260-pound servants began to rip apart Henry's pants from the rear. The ripping sound irritated his hears He screamed as his vestiges of clothing, garbage covered or not, were being torn as if they were paper. The pants were removed from his body and tossed aside to an empty void.

"Veruca, stop this at once!" he tried to command once more.

All Veruca could do was snicker, and then gave the middle finger to her father. Henry was screaming, "I'll tan your hide!"

Veruca laughed, "You don't scare me at all, you fat fuck!"

Servant 55 then took out industrial strength scissors and proceeded to cut through the back of Henry's business coat and T-shirt without making contact of the skin. Once again, the ripping sound annoyed his ears. 55 also cut along the sleeves of the shirt, making it easy for the servants to rip it apart. The shirt and business coat were unceremoniously removed from his body and tossed aside into the same void space. They also removed his shoes and socks as well.

The only clothing that Mr. Salt had left on him was his underwear.

"Yes…yes….I am enjoying it now!" the nut debutante snickered through the gas mask, "Now, remove his undies so that the torture will begin!"

55 bowed once more and then took the scissors and cut off the side of his underwear. He then removed it and tossed it into the shadowy darkness. Henry was now chained with his buttocks sticking up in the air and his genitals being covered up by the shadow and by the fact that he was still face-down.

"Now…." Veruca sneered, "get the brands out!"

Henry gulped, "You wouldn't….."

"Oh yes, I would, Father!" Veruca said with an evil smirk on her face. She saw one of her servants, a well-built 240-pound man, take out a series of brands saying "I", "AM" "PROPERTY OF", and "VERUCA SALT".

The servant tending to the brands asked, "Miss Salt, where should I place the branding areas?"

"Well, you can put the I and Property Of on his left ass and the AM and VERUCA SALT on his right!" Veruca replied, pointing to where the branding should go.

"Veruca….please…." her father pleaded, seeing the servant lighting up the I on the branding iron with a blowtorch. His eyes were widened in fear as the servant advanced to the naked and cold body of himself. Henry could even hear the sizzling of heat of the metal nearing towards him.

"No…." Veruca laughed, sticking out her tongue for a moment "Cower like the goddamn dog that you are!" At the same time, the heated metal drove into the left buttock of Mr. Salt. His buttock felt the full force of the intense burning and searing of human flesh. He screamed in utter pain and agony, crying for help, but no one came to his aid. The metal was finally removed from his body. Henry began to sweat in fear of the demonic child standing in front of him.

"The AM now…." Veruca commanded as another servant turned on the blowtorch and doused the AM branding iron with the fire. As before, the servant drove the AM into his right buttock. Henry bit his lip and gave a high-pitched squeal for a few seconds before the burning metal was removed from his skin.

"Please…I'll stop giving you baths….please have compassion!" Henry begged.

Veruca's heart then hardened and replied with a simple "No." and laughed while sticking out her tongue to the side of her mouth, before he felt a double searing pain. He screamed as loud as he can before realizing that they put both the PROPERTY OF and VERUCA SALT brands on his buttocks.

"Ahh…that is perfect!" Veruca shouted with joy, giggling up and down. "Now...dress him in a diaper! Prepare him for the next torture!"

The servants immediately put the scarred Henry in an adult-sized baby diaper, awaiting the next orders from the demented debutante.

She then clapped her hands as two more servants came to either side of her: one of them holding a torch seven feet to the left of her.

The other servant, Servant 98, was holding a blue container containing kerosene.

"Burn his clothes and turn on the lights!"

Veruca and her other servants then put on some protective shades as the fluorescent lights were turned on. They were so bright that they began to irritate his eyes.

"Aghh…!" Henry screamed, "The damn lights….the damn lights bother my eyes!"

Veruca scoffed, "Hmph….let's see how you handle your clothes being burned!"

The servant then dumped the kerosene all over his clothes. Servant 98, standing seven feet away from the pile of clothes, tossed the torch onto the pile. The clothes instantly burned and withered from the dousing of the flammable liquid and the flames consumed the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Henry was whimpering, being clad in only an adult diaper with a baby bonnet attached to his forehead. He stood helplessly, still in shackles, of his garbage-stained business clothes being devoured by the flames.

"Please, Veruca…." he pleaded on his knees, but it was clear that Veruca wasn't going to let up.

"Now…..chain him into a fetal position and get at least forty of my guard dogs out!" Veruca commanded, pointing to a pair of shackles on the corner of the room. There were also forty pairs of leashes surrounding the pair of shackles, just a few inches away.

Five of the 250-pound muscular servants came forward, gave praise and thanks to their leader, and dragged Mr. Salt to the nearby corner, where he was chained at both the hands and feet into a fetal position.

A few minutes later, forty of her guard dogs, made up of German Shepherds, Rottweilers, Mastiffs, and Pit Bulls, came out with their trainers. Muzzles were applied to their face and they were all growling and snarling, baring their teeth.

"Now, my trainers, leash up the dogs! I want to see how well my fucking father does with the sight of growling dogs!" Veruca instructed, pointing to the leashes that were just mere inches away from Henry's body.

The trainers bowed before Veruca and then guided the growling dogs to the sets of leashes hooked onto the walls. One by one, they leashed up the muzzled and snarling dogs.

As if on cue, the dogs were all barking and growling at the same time, showing off those sharp canine fangs at Mr. Salt. His eyes were in fear for his life and he began to scream and yelp for help, but again no one came to his aid. The overlapping of dogs were too much for his ears, but his hands were restrained by the chains.

In the midst of all the barking and snarling, one of the muzzled pit bulls snapped its jaws wide open, just mere centimeters away from Henry's nose. Another dog, a Mastiff, snapped his jaws just a few millimeters away from his leg.

His blood pressure began to rise, his heart began to race even faster, and he began to sweat profusely, screaming, "Stop it! Stop it! Please, I give up!"

Veruca gave a snob look and replied, "Stop….." The torture of the dogs lasted for around 25 minutes.

The trainers came forth and unhooked the leashes from the dogs and put them back on their own leashes and left for now.

* * *

Henry breathed a sigh of relief and tried to smile, "Glad that's over, Veruca. Now, can you give your daddy a hug?"

Veruca laughed cruelly and sickeningly, "Ohh, Daddy, you and your tricks…." Then her laugh turned into a staring devil-like glare, "Take him to Level 2!"

Servant 55, whom was present by his leader's side, widened his eyes, "Oh no, Goddess Veruca, you don't mean…."

"Oh yes, Servant 55, the Slaughterhouse Level!" Veruca snickered, "I will make sure to run my father into submission by the end of this day!"

"No…NOOOOOOO!" Henry yelled at the the top of his lungs, but the much-stronger servants restrained him from even trying to lay a finger on his daughter.

Not wanting to question her, the servants took off the wall restraints on a defeated Henry, though his arms were still handcuffed behind his back. The doors then swung open again, and out came a gurney with many shackles attached to the rails.

"Get onto the damn gurney, now, you filthy piece of shit!" Servant 55 demanded to Henry.

Henry complied with the order, lying down on the gurney. The shackles were then applied to his feet, legs and his shoulders.

"Take him down to the elevator and bring to me my royal throne!" Veruca decreed further, clapping her hands. The servants then wheeled Henry to the elevator, pressed the button, then got in.

Veruca then got out her bell with the golden VS initials on it and rang it four times. "My throne servants!"

The strong 250 pound servants came in with her golden sparkling diamond and prostrated to Veruca, "We give you thanks every day and we make sure that even children praise your name!"

Veruca escorted herself and then climbed onto her mobile throne. She then rang her bell once and replied, "My cat, Diamond, please?"

They lifted the white cat with an appropriately-named white diamond collar worth around $1.4 million. She petted Diamond earlier when her father was being stripped of his clothing.

The servants then carried her to a special golden elevator that only she can use. Once the elevator doors closed, they headed towards the Slaughterhouse floor.

The underground Slaughterhouse level of the Prison Mansion was structured as such. To the left, there was a slaughterhouse where prisoners of Veruca's regime usually work at. They usually killed cows, pigs, and chickens to feed the lower ranking servants on her property. On the right, there were also 40 cells for insubordinate servants who committed various offenses on Salt Mansion property.

The elevator bell dinged for a trapped Henry. He was unceremoniously wheeled on the gurney to the left, heading to the next part of his punishment. The servants then propped the doors open and revealed Mr. Salt to the horrors of the slaughterhouse. Row after row, there were hundreds of slaughtered and mutilated cow and pig carcasses with blood completely covering them. Flies surrounded a few of those corpses, attracted to the foul odor of decaying flesh. Some of them even have their mouths forced wide open for the flies to get into. Meat hooks pierced their extremities, their eyeballs, their hearts, intestines, and, on a few of them, through their mouths and nostrils. Drops of blood slowly dripped from their pierced areas onto the slaughterhouse floor, which also had puddles of blood, bile, and intestinal juices on the floor. Some more dead pig carcasses dangled on meat hooks from the ceiling of the slaughterhouse, dripping even more blood and intestinal juices on the floor.

There was even a warning sign to the left of the servants saying this:

**CAUTION! BEWARE OF DRIPS OF BLOOD AND WEAR THESE CONSTRUCTION HELMETS AND HEAVY-DUTY BOOTS! FLOOR IS SLIPPERY AT ALL TIMES!**

Below the sign were some Army-issue heavy-duty rain boots and around 10 hard-hat helmets. The servants took each of them and put it on their heads and then put the heavy-duty boots on.

Henry, meanwhile, gasped at the disturbing images in his mind of slaughtered carcasses being hung with the meat hooks and flies surrounding them. He felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Oh no….." he whimpered as the bile crept up from his esophagus to his mouth. He turned his head, for he was still chained to the gurney, and began to vomit onto the floor.

The sickened Henry was then wheeled by the servants, whom were careful not to slip onto the puddles on the floor. He was wheeled incredibly close to the dead carcasses.

His eyes widened in fear and hopelessness as he saw one pig carcasses' eyeballs dangling from its socket. The pig's outer skin was cut and its intestines were dangling as well.

Henry's face turned as pale as a ghost when they came upon a wooden board on the floor with restraints on it.


End file.
